


Littlest Things

by strawburry



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, changkyun is only mentioned but is important, short but may turn in to a series, this is just kihyun being soft thinking about changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawburry/pseuds/strawburry
Summary: Dreams, dreamsOf when we had just started things





	Littlest Things

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta and english isn't my main language sorry for any mistakes, also i may turn this into a series not sure yet.  
> Title and pretty much everything based on Littlest Things by Lily Allen (i recommend the cover Yerin Baek did on her soundcloud, is manly the reason why this song doesn't get out of my head so i had to write smt).

1.

It happens when Kihyun was coming back home. It had been a particularly busy day and he was thankful his train car was empty enough for him to get a sit, and even though Kihyun stop was only ten minutes away he was glad he didn’t need to squeeze himself in between strangers that day.

As soon as he sat down he notice a couple of high schoolers siting about a road or two from where he was.

 It was two young boys, one of them (Kihyun assume the oldest) had his head against the seat laughing at what it seems to be the funniest joke in the world while the other had his hands covering his face in embarrassment. For some reason Kihyun felt the need to smile, a warm feeling growing inside of him while watching the older boy gently remove the hands of the other away from his face with a kind smile.

 It felt like he was invading a private moment after that so Kihyun turn away to look at the windows while still smiling to himself, the warm feeling inside of him only growing as he was flood with memories of himself when younger, and, of course Changkyun was there too.

He was reminded of the times when he first started dating Changkyun, and their dynamics felt kind of similar to the boys he had just seen, with Changkyun always laughing at something and Kihyun somehow always embarrassed. Their relationship had been easy going since the very beginning, when Changkyung, after winning his first football game as a high schooler had run out of the field and into the crowd to kiss Kihyun in front of everyone. Kihyun was mortified of course, but after refusing to leave his house for a week and having Changkyun buy him cookies everyday for another week he was fine with it, that said, as long as nobody mentioned the event of course.

Changkyun was Kihyun’s first to a lot of things, from first kiss to first boyfriend to first college roommate, and Kihyun loved that, he also loved the fact that Changkyun was not only his first but also his last to a lot of things

last kiss

last boyfriend

last (and only) husband (he was particularly proud of this one)

Some people used to say it was a bad thing they stated dating in such young age, Kihyun recall specifically a teacher they had in college talking about how they had a very small chance to continue together since neither of them had been in any previous relationship. It made Kihyun scared for a while, scare that eventually Changkyun would get tired of him and leave for someone else. But after nine years of being together and a golden ring on his finger Kihyun was sure they were meant to be and that through didn’t crossed his mind anymore.

His line of though was interrupted by the women’s voice announcing that this was his stop so Kihyun quickly got up and gave the young couple a last look. They were now talking quietly with their hands interlocked in between them.

And even after the train left and Kihyun got into his apartment at the sight of chinese food on the table and Changkyun light singing coming from the bathroom,  he was still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
